Carry On, Cath
by MagicathandWrenegade2918
Summary: Cather Avery and Wren Avery have left college, gone their separate ways and are living their separate lives, but two wedding rings, four hearts and one concerned parent can cause a little more trouble than necessary.


Wren

Cath and I texted a lot. _A lot. _She would always tell me things about Levi, little things like _"he still gives me free starbucks"_ or _"HE NEVER STOPS SMILING!"_

I liked texting her. We hadn't spoken face-to-face for months, and I kinda missed my doppelgänger.

I'd called dad once, but he didn't pick up. Probably working.

I'd texted Laura a little bit. She was busy too, with her nice normal family.

Everyone was okay. Cath was okay. Dad was okay. Laura was okay. Okay okay okay.

Admittedly, I was going to see Cath soon. Like, in half an hour soon. Simon Snow and the Eighth Dance had just come into cinemas and we both knew that it wouldn't be as accurate as it could be, but we had high hopes for it. I tried to downplay my Simon obsession when I was with Jandro, but with Cath I didn't have to. I was just as obsessed - if not more - as her. When she finished _Carry On, Simon _I was extremely tearful, to the point where Cath was laughing through her tears at me. She started a new fic straight away - _The Strange Life Of Basil Snow - _and I chipped in a lot, adding in the action as she wrote the speech. Magicath and Wrenegade. It didn't even feel childish.

* * *

When I got to the cinema, Cath was already there, waiting for me. She hadn't changed much from college, even after three years - she still wore her trademark glasses, piled her hair in a messy topknot and wore her _Carry On_ shirt. She was grinning as she saw me and ran towards me for a hug. Enveloped in her arms, I smiled to myself. She smelled like Cath - like brand-new books and subtle perfume. She was Cath, my sister Cath, my twin, and I hadn't realised how much I missed her until then. I squeezed her tighter and she squawked, laughing, and pulled away. She was my nerdy Cath, completely different from me, yet exactly the same. She dragged me into the line for tickets and clasped her hands together excitedly, staring up at the Simon posters hanging from the ceiling.

"I'm shaking. I've been on and on about this to Levi for months. He really wanted to come, but he was stuck on the ranch." Cath said, pushing her glasses up her nose.

I nodded. "I'm super pumped for the dancing scene. Like, Baz asks Simon to dance with him?! I bet the film makes it totally platonic. It'll be a bummer."

"They should totally make it at least a _little_ gay. No straight boy would ask another straight boy to _waltz._"

"What are you expecting, Cath? Hand-on-booty action? A kissing scene? Pfft, save it for our fanfictions.

Cath laughed. "I might use that. _Baz's hand trailed downwards, brushing against Simon's butt. He blushed_."

It was my turn to laugh this time. "Cath, god no. Gotta make it more realistic. _Baz's hand grabbed Simon's booty and squeezed. Simon creamed himself._"

Cath burst into shocked laughter. "Wren! There's children here!"

She took our tickets from the machine and headed towards the room, which was already packed full of young adult and teenage girls.

* * *

"Oh my god."

"Oh my god."

"Oh _my god_."

"_Oh my god._"

I stared at Cath. "Simon..."

"Baz..." She murmured.

"That was so unintentionally homosexual, I loved it. And the build-up to the fight with the Insidious Humdrum! My god." She said, her hands pressed against her face.

There was a ring on her finger.

I wasn't sure how I hadn't noticed before, but I guess I was busy talking to her and making shocked eye-contact in the movie to really look at what jewelry she was wearing.

It was gold, with a little tiny diamond perched on the band. It was small, but it looked expensive.

"Lemme see that," I said, grabbing her hand. She blinked and allowed me stare at it.

"When did he ask?" I whispered, an overwhelming feeling of pride and happiness washing over me.

She blushed and withdrew her hand. "Two weeks ago. I wanted to tell you in person."

I felt a grin make it's way across my face, holding up my own hand. "Cath," I said slowly, watching her face fill with excitement. "Double wedding."

* * *

**AAAAAAAND that's a wrap for the first chapter of Carry On, Cath! **

**Note - all chapters written in Wren's point of view are written by Kacie, so the next chapter (Cath's point of view) will be written by Eleanor!**

**Don't forget to review! 3**


End file.
